


The Distance Between Us

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carmilla has not been herself lately she has been distant from laura , when laura finally gets a hang of her , Carmilla explains her fear of losing laura like her other girlfriend , and for the first time Carmilla cries and says "Don't tell anyone creampuff" and have a nice kiss with laura saying "You will never lose me because I love you" . Just an idea I hope you see this great job with the other ones !</p><p>I have every right to post prompts here because they are the opens I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance Between Us

Everything was going well, or so thought Laura after she and Carmilla became girlfriends but she was noticing something, the vampire was slowly putting distance between them.

Yes, they held hands, kissed and cuddled but they used to talk all the time about things in the past, what they want in the future. Lately however, Carmilla seems to be distancing herself from Laura, and the younger woman didn’t like that at all.

She decided to confront her girlfriend on their date which was later that evening, and dress especially nice too; hopefully to get Carmilla’s full attention.

She was brought out of her thoughts as the vampire walks in and tosses her back on one of the beds. Leaning over, she pecks Laura’s cheek “Hey cupcake”

Then without any other words, she walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Laura sighs and looks at the camera, “It’s been this way for weeks, you know that she’s been different with me, you watch it but I have no idea what is happening right now. Maybe I can get some answers tonight, I really don’t like this space between us. I want my vampire back.”

She shuts the camera off and moves to the wardrobe, looking for an outfit; pulling out her white peasant top.

"No, she’ll think I am trying to trap her again" 

Shoving the piece back into the wardrobe, she turns seeing Carmilla come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Carm, how was class?"

"The usual, boring stuff I already know." Carmilla replies and plops on Laura’s bed.

"I’m looking forward to our date tonight…"

Carmilla looks up with a half smile “Yeah, me too.”

She slides off the bed, “I’ll pick you up at seven”

Laura nods and watches as the woman leaves the room; not evening taking her bag.

She sits on the bed, “I really hope this can be talked out, I hate this!” going back to looking for an outfit, she throws a few pieces on her bed.

'knock, knock'

Laura moves to the door opening “Hey LaFontaine, whats up?”

"I just saw your latest video, what’s up with you and the vampire?" LaFontaine asks walking in.

Sighing Laura shuts the door, “Just something isn’t right, and I want to know what.”

"Well she is a brooding vampire Laur, she is strange to begin with."

"Yeah I know, but this is…"

Laura trails off as Carmilla comes in and grabs her bag she had forgotten.

She stops and looks at the two, “What?”

"Nothing, just talking." Laura replies.

"Okay, see you tonight cupcake."

They watch her leave, “Ok, usually she has a quip about me being around” LaFontaine states confused.

"Yeah, well my plan is to see whats up tonight on our date."

"Oh well that should be fun" LaFontaine states getting up, "Don’t get eaten." She teases as she leaves.

"Wouldn’t mind that actually" Laura states to herself out loud then blushes for no reason.

A few hours later and six wardrobe changes later

"Ok, dressed…ready and thirty seconds till…" A knock at the door stops Laura’s rambling.

Opening it, she smiles “Hey Carm”

She looks at the vampire, in her signature leather pants, with what looks like a tight tank top and a leather jacket over that; of course her favorite boots on.

"You look wow"

"Thanks cutie, you look great." Carmilla looks at the skirt and blouse ensemble Laura had on with the ample cleavage that was new. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" Laura asks as she shuts the door and they walk down the hall.

"Just out"

"Ok, anywhere specific?"

"A nice cafe"

Neither woman spoke as they walked through the campus, Carmilla did take her hand as they walked which made Laura smile, but Laura was getting to her wits end.

She pulls the vampire to a nearby bench and sits down “Carm, whats going on?”

The vampire sits next to her, biting her bottom lip but staying quiet.

"Carmilla, you’ve been distant whats going on?"

Carmilla sighs and finally looks up, “The last time I had anything close to a girlfriend, I lost her…she was taken from me…”

The vampire’s voice cracks, she hated being emotional, she wasn’t good at it but Laura seemed to bring it out of her.

Before she knew, tears were falling down her cheeks, “I don't want that to happen again…I don’t want the person I l-like to be taken away from me again. I don’t want to lose you.”

Laura listens, her own eyes misting over; reaching up a hand she wipes tears away from the vampire’s face.

"I mean, what if the next thing that comes…" She’s cut off by soft lips on hers.

Laura smiles against the vampire’s lips, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

Carmilla just pulls Laura closer, the weight wasn’t completely off, but she did feel better and well kissing this woman always made things better.

After a few more seconds the vampire pulls her head back smiling.

"You know you won’t lose me right?" Laura asks biting her lip.

"Why’s that?"

"Because I love you."

The vampire pulls Laura back to her in another kiss, this time deepening it, again pulling away and smiling a few seconds later.

"Yeah well, don’t tell anyone I was crying creampuff." Carmilla states i a teasing tone; making Laura laugh.

End


End file.
